g569fandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer magic used by Wendy Marvell. Description A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to sky dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 17-18 The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Cover Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons,.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 9 and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 8 something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 4 However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 15, Nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their magic to heal and restore themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 5 In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 4 Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 16 with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 17 Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 17 While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Moves Supportive Wendy_healing.jpg|link=Healing Spell|High-leveled Healing Magic (Unnamed) Troia.PNG|link=Troia|Troia Wendy_casting_vernier_on_Natsu_and_Gajeel.jpg|link=Vernier|Vernier Wendy_casting_Arm.jpg|link=Arms Spell|Arms Lily with Arms X Vernier.JPG|link=Arms Spell X Vernier|Arms X Vernier Episode 117 - Arms Armor Vernier.PNG|link=Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier|Arms X Armor X Vernier Offensive Sky Dragon Roar vs Sandstorm.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Roar|Sky Dragon's Roar Sky Dragon Wing Attack.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Wing Attack|Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Sky Dragon Claw.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Claw|Sky Dragon's Claw Sky Dragon Fang.png|link=Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang|Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Advanced Spells NoPicAvailable.png|link=Milky Way|Milky Way Shouha Tenkusen.jpg|link=Shattering Light: Sky Drill|Shattering Light: Sky Drill See Also *Sky God Slayer Magic, a similar Wind Magic, designed to slay gods. *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes fire. *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes lightning. *Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes poison. *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, a similar Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes iron. References Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic